Talk:Heart Pirates
Penguin Hat Sorry about that. For one thing, I thought his hat was a tuque (though it isn't). For another, that guy seems to be just as prominent in this crew as "polar bear" and also easily survived Rayleigh's aura. (sort of also like the weird dredlock man in Kidd's crew). -StrangerAtaru 22:18, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Infobox colour who thought it was a good idea to give them the same colour as the Strawhats :User:Forester12 probably just copied the infobox from the Straw Hats' page without modifying the color settings.Mugiwara Franky 16:44, 17 July 2008 (UTC) members Please stop taking out that they have at least 7 members. http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/498/18/ Right behind law their are 5 sets of legs wearing the same jumpsuit :Who the fuck changed it again?! ::Seriously, why do people keep changing this? I've provided evidence and still people remove it. Whoever is doing it is vandalizing this page. STOP! :::Firstly, sign your name with ~~~~. Secondly, there is no need for four letter curse words. Thirdly; There is no need to count members. One-Winged Hawk 21:58, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Crew name Where did we got the name of the crew from? I don't recall it from the manga or the SBS... --Omartron 03:22, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Ship They say that the submarine is coated in resin, where was it seen or stated? Yountoryuu 19:31, January 10, 2011 (UTC) It never was. We don't even have proof the Heart Pirates are in the New World yet. I'll get rid of it if you haven't already.DancePowderer 20:02, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes it was. I believe it was the first or second chapter after the timeskip. They stated that the new supernovas were all there. Also that trivia needed to be removed because its a fictional series so the submarine most likely could travel that deep on its own. SeaTerror 21:54, January 10, 2011 (UTC) No one noticed the collor of the submarine? Somebody should add that it s an allusion to Beatles song - Yellow submarine. Or so I do think. 28Hermes78 21:07, March 21, 2011 (UTC) alliance why are we not putting that they formed an alliance with the straw hat pirates . :By the moment the only Heart Pirate member known to be allied to the Strawhats is Law, yet we've had no info on the location of the rest of his cre i think it'd be anticipated! Better wait to know where they all are Khaliszt (talk) 12:45, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :Law is the one that formed an 'alliance' with them, not the entire crew. :But isn't the captain who chooses stuff like this? Neither most straw hat pirates wanted to ally with the heart pirates but they accepted because it was Luffy's decision. Shouldn't it be the same with Law? I mean I don't think his crewmates are going to deny the decision. 13:58, April 18, 2015 (UTC)Grievous67 (talk) Obscured faces Boy, this is some really bad trivia however you look at it. I know there are more members but we don't know if all of the others have their faces obscured either. Plus, whichever the number of crewmates is, 3 is still a big number to be considered an exception. Color Scheme The Color scheme of Straw hats Pirates is yellow with red text because is based on Luffy' s Straw hat. I think the color scheme of Heart Pirates should be white with brown text based on Law's wool hat...Clipens (talk) 19:38, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Current color scheme is fine. Yellow and black are very prominent on Law's outfits. KingCannon (talk) 21:14, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Am i the only one who noticed a ton of new members in 810? nobody seems to talk about this but in chapter 810 when the heart pirates were ready to fight Jack it seems as if they grew twice in size (in members) yet i'm seeing nobody mention this which i find a little odd Judge Magister Pyarox 12:29, December 18, 2015 (UTC) At the moment they are nothing more then background characters, every crew has this kind of members which are not noteworthy. then if i may ask out of curiosity what notice worthy thing did ???? and ?????2 do?, because they arent even present on the wide page of the heart pirates Judge Magister Pyarox 22:14, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Crew name So with chapter 815 we've got an official looking spelling of what they call themselves, but it's Pirates of Heart. In the event that another translation has this and it isn't just Mangastream pulling a crucify and chill, I suggest that we change the name of this page. 12:50, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Stream has replaced direct English text in the past, but I don't think they did it twice. 12:52, February 4, 2016 (UTC) The name seems to be overlayed - the white text in front would be the kanji, which Stream would obv translate, while the black text behind it seems to have been put in the manga directly by Oda himself - evidenced by how the "T" in "Heart" is slightly cut off by Law's body, indicating that the two were put together on purpose like that. However, I'm unsure if we should change the name of this page to reflect this, and if we do, whether or not we should do so for other pirate crews.--Xilinoc (talk) 13:05, February 4, 2016 (UTC) I'll ask Jopie and Klobis to participate in this discussion too. 13:18, February 4, 2016 (UTC) "Pirates of Heart" is apparently on the raw as well, if the Chinese and Korean versions are anything to go by. They would have no reason to change that. From what I've heard, it's actually more correct than "Heart Pirates", at least literally. Although I can't help but think Oda doesn't know about English possessive apostrophes as "Heart's Pirates" would've been the same. KingCannon (talk) 13:19, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :Didn't the Chinese scans replace and misspell Capone's name not too long ago? Dragonus Nesha (talk) 15:21, February 4, 2016 (UTC) It's in the raw and closer to a literal translation like KC said. Heart Pirates would be ハート海賊団, without the の, similar to 白ひげ海賊団 (Whitebeard Pirates). Accuracy still doesn't really matter since we use "SH Pirates" for 麦わらの一味 (lit. Straw Hat's Crew), but since we go by a raw priority rule here, I'd say we change the title. 20:26, February 4, 2016 (UTC) We should change it then unless Oda spells it out different later Joekido (talk) 20:28, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Oda doesn't know how to English grammar properly. If you changed it to PIRATES OF HEART then you would also have to change "Bounty" to "Reward" per File:Jack Manga Infobox.png Besides, it's not like 麦わらの一味 is Crew of Straw Hat. Having the の in there's a bit of an anomaly, but it's better to keep it as something that makes sense in English. 08:56, February 5, 2016 (UTC) I agree with what the IP user said above. I also think it would be inconsistent with all the other crew pages we have. If we decide to rename it, then this would be the only crew page with the name structure of "Pirates of XXX". Most of the other crew pages in this wiki have the structure "XXX Pirates" (e.g. Straw Hat Pirates, Whitebeard Pirates, Blackbeard Pirates, etc.). I think we should we should wait for further confirmation. 09:47, February 5, 2016 (UTC) It makes perfect sense in English both ways. "Pirates of Heart" would mean the group of pirates have "heart". Makes perfect sense in English. Doesn't matter if it's renamed or not to me though. Might as well keep it as is until further clarified. SeaTerror (talk) 18:05, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :This has nothing to do with the metaphorical heart, otherwise, they would be called Kokoro no Ichizoku. :As for the translation, it's not the first time Oda used some weird English. Pirates of Heart is a valid translation for ハートの海賊団, but you wouldn't use that in English, you'd use Heart's Pirates. I'd suggest to wait for at least one other crew be named that way before changing anything. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:18, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :Seelentau has a point. The literal translation of Mugiwara no Ichimi would be Pirates of Straw Hat, yet we say Straw Hat Pirates. I think it's just a literal translation mistakenly put into English. I'd like to see what it says in the tankoban. 05:10, February 6, 2016 (UTC) So are we in agreement for keeping it as it is for now? 06:34, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Yes. 18:17, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Crew Members Are we sure they aren't a crew of just 20? The manga only showed 16 members ans Law, and the Straw Hats are a crew of nine including the captain, so what reason is there to believe that Law did not count himself when introducing the crew? Rhavkin (talk) 21:27, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Crew Name Part 2 Official merchandise says Pirates of Heart Meshack (talk) 08:04, March 16, 2018 (UTC) It also says "Straw Hat Crew". Rhavkin (talk) 08:06, March 16, 2018 (UTC) I know. It’s more correct than Straw Hat Pirates. Ichimi does not mean Pirates. That’s Kaizokudan. I suggested to change Straw Hat Pirates to Straw Hat Crew before but this wiki seems inconsistent. Oda and official merchandise use Straw Hat Crew and Pirates of Hearts so why not the wiki? We use Jinbe and Shillew because of Oda Meshack (talk) 08:10, March 16, 2018 (UTC) No. Merchandise is not official. That would be even lower than the anime for a source of a name. SeaTerror (talk) 17:06, March 16, 2018 (UTC) Sometimes fandom is more powerful than Oda (Talk:Straw Hat Pirates#Part Three-general naming). Rhavkin (talk) 17:14, March 16, 2018 (UTC)